


【R76】Listen to you think

by sloray



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 银翼杀手AU，高ooc，刀
Relationships: R76 - Relationship, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	【R76】Listen to you think

“任务失败。”

黑百合凉薄而平淡的汇报任务情况的时候，死神正在调整自己的身体。博物馆的交锋给他带来一些身体上的麻烦，尽管他已经拥有了特殊的身体结构，但当他以实体的姿态出现时，该受的伤一点不会减少。而还好被猩猩甩出去砸在地上的时候没能及时雾化。他相信自己一定有至少两根肋骨的淤青。

某种意义上来说，这次任务的失败并不是不可预计的。猎空和温斯顿是守望先锋的老搭档。用死神不愿意的形容词来说——他们亲密无间合作愉快。而他和黑百合……

他扭头看了一眼在任务失败后详细叙述经过却没有一点不耐烦的蓝皮肤女人。他和艾米丽曾有过点头之交，作为拉克瓦夫人。但他与这个蓝皮肤的复制人却一点都不熟悉。

他在加入黑爪后第一次看到黑百合的时候就知道了当年的真相。艾米丽字面意义上的死于那次绑架，他们把她的记忆提取，拆骨扒皮制造了现在蓝皮肤的女杀手。她拥有艾米丽·拉克瓦的名字，操着浪漫的法兰西口语，可以跳同样曼妙的天鹅湖，但却没有心。这就是她能不眨眼的杀死自己丈夫的真相。

黑百合感受到了他的视线，转过头来看了他一眼，于是他挪开了视线。他们在一座高楼的楼顶等待接应，在他上视线放到外面的时候，对上了对面大楼之上三维广告巨幕上虚拟影像的眼睛——那是一款一年前开始流行起来的虚拟伴侣的广告，费斯卡出品——那个留着中发齐刘海的虚拟女孩也看着他，对他弯起眉毛，甚至低下头来伸出一根手指，死神下意识的向后退了一步。而那根虚拟影像的指尖堪堪停在他胸口几寸的地方。女孩重新将手指收回竖在唇前勾起一抹微笑【听你所想。】

*

黑爪的直升机直接带他降落在了房子门前的海滩上。这是他隐秘的住所，在山背面，背靠悬崖比邻海岸。涨潮的时候海水拍打海岸的声音能吵到让人睡不着，但是这里却有最好的日落风景。

当他推开门的时候，系统判定厅堂的灯自然为他点亮，挂在天花板上的机器开启时传来了轻微嗡嗡的响声，一个男人的声音响起来“你回来了。”

当死神抬起头向客厅的落地窗看过去的时候，投影仪在窗前洒下了一片影像，和他同样高是金发男人站在窗前，转过头对着他微笑，在死神沉默的关上门把自己扔进最近的沙发的时候疑惑的询问“任务不顺利？”

死神的沉默替他回答了问题，男人用一种死神听惯了的语调叹了口气“加比……”

就别对我说教。死神在心里想。

“跟我说说遇到了谁？”

死神回忆起今天的遭遇，冷哼了一声“猴子和……”

“和莉娜？”男人挑起一边的眉毛“我是不是不应该太惊讶你的失败。”

在死神拒绝回答这个问题以后，男人并没有追问他，而是从窗前走开，越过他走向厨房“我去做点吃的。”

死神在听到厨具叮当乱响以后才从沙发上坐了起来对厨房说“别忙活了，杰克。”

但是厨房里的那位并没有理会他，继续摆弄那些叮当乱响的厨具，直到十分钟以后端着一个盘子走回来。

确切的说，是机械臂端着一个盘子。

杰克将盘子放在死神面前的桌子上，然后自己坐在了对面的沙发里。

死神先是看了看盘子里的菜式，微波炉速食，当然，他还能指望什么呢，真正的莫里森能把鸡蛋煮熟而不炸锅就是万幸了。

而他没有马上去动那盘看起来就让人兴趣缺缺的脱水食物，从他的大衣兜里翻出一件用简陋的包装纸包裹东西来，放在桌子上，在对方疑惑的视线中清了清嗓子“今天是圣诞节。”

“哦……”

别哦了。快点拆开它，我们好进行下一步。

“哦，加比。”杰克的表情从疑惑变成惊讶只用了三秒。他虚拟的手覆盖在包装纸上，死神伸出手与之重叠着将包装拆开，之后对方的表情让死神决定自己的精心准备是值得的。

那是最新款的便携式投影装置，只要将其与AI的终端连接，就可以在任何地方进行投影。

死神站起身来，将其装在客厅的投影装置里，另一部分拿在手里。他引领着杰克走到门口，绅士的替他推开了门，做了一个请的手势。而后者小心翼翼的看着门框，在死神殷切的目光中磨蹭着踏出了一小步。

什么都没有发生，光构造稳定的落在门框之外。紧接着是第二步，第三步。

杰克发觉自己真的走出了那扇门，来到了他之前隔着一扇玻璃看到的‘外面’。

“告诉我，你想去哪。”死神靠在门框边，看他的背影，虚拟的影像在海边潮湿的空气中折射出细小的偏差，透过那半透明的影像可以看到远处黑暗的海水，他静静的等待着对方低头沉思给他答案。

不其然的他想起了很多年前守望先锋刚刚成立不久的那段和平岁月，莫里森和他在伊利奥斯不得不扛着喝醉的莱因哈特与托比昂回旅店的那个夜晚。他们经过白色的海岸，听夜幕中海水拍打的声音与现在何其相似。

“伊利奥斯。”杰克对他笑了笑“那……”

但是他的话并没有说完，一则通讯强硬的接入其中，甚至没给他拒绝的机会。

“嘿哥们，我也不想这个时候给你打电话。”黑影那颇具标志性色彩的头发率先进入他的眼睛，对方坐在通讯器前，坐在转椅上翘着脚登在桌子上旋转着身体，在看到死神不善的眼神以后吹破了泡泡糖“我打扰你了吗？”

“和你的小男友？”黑影试探着问，毫不意外的接受到了对方低沉的气压，于是她举起两只手，然后意识到自己这个动作非常蠢又赶忙放下“哥们，我一直想说你陷的有点深，你知道那东西不是真的吧，那只是一些数据和代码，一串1和0。他对你的感情不过是一种映射……”

“你到底有什么事。”死神粗暴的打断了她的话，看起来已经用尽了所有的耐心，如果不是隔着这愚蠢的虚拟影像就要掏枪打爆对方的头了。

“好吧好吧，我只是提醒你看一下终端的简报，明天会有人去接你，别起太晚。”黑影叹了口气挥了挥手，看起来一副痛心疾首的表情，但实际的语气却不咸不淡“哥们，说真的，爱那东西不如爱艾米丽。”在得到了死神颇具警告意味的冷哼以后她终于住嘴了“那么，圣诞快乐。”她咬重了快乐这个词，倒像是颇具讽刺意味，然后就如同接入那样霸道的单方面切断了。

“那里现在的天气应该不错，也不会很冷。”那被掐断的话头续接上了，杰克的笑容就像是刚刚什么都没有发生过。

“听起来不错，我们可以找个时间。”死神点了点头

“不是明天？”

“不是明天。”

“有新的任务？”

“有新的任务。”

接下来是一大段的沉默。

莫里森其实并不会这么轻易的接受这件事，接受他去追杀他们过去同事这件事，但是他就是这么轻易在他们谈论死神的新任务的时候沉默了，没有进一步的争辩。

死神放任自己的思想放空了一会，在心里数了三十个数以后才开口“杰克……”

“加比，我是不是没对你说过，我爱你。”杰克走到他的面前，虚捧着他的脸，偏过头合上他们之间最后的距离。

那是一个吻。那是他们从未真正有过的东西。

但加布里尔·莱耶斯却在这一刻想着那个巨大的广告虚拟影像，那虚拟的女孩将手指收回竖在唇前勾起一抹微笑对他说【听你所想。】

END

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上就是BR2049那段片段的翻写，这个设定是我和朋友讨论br时来的，这个AI其实不是产生自主意识，而是映射主人思维，所以他对你说我爱你，其实只是因为你爱他。
> 
> 于是有了这个片段


End file.
